Becoming A Fictional Character
by EdwardCullenManiac4Eva
Summary: Annabella had a normal, well you could call her life that, life that is until one morning after running out of the house without checking for anyone she gets hit by a car not any normal car though no this car belongs to... No Way!
1. Chapter 1

Becoming a fictional character

By EdwardCullenManiac4Eva

Chapter One

Another Car??

I sat on the bench at the side of the gym book in hands IPod in my ears; I was once again reading twilight with the audio commentary going along with it. I loved doing it because even though I loved hearing my voice reading the words in my head; I found the idea of someone else in my mind fascinating. I was nearly at the end of chapter six when I heard Ms Bulymore call my name so I turned off my IPod and put it in the book before running and jumping onto the trampoline. I got into the centre and quickly warmed up before springing into my routine. I did a full turn before entering the straddle jump then into a swivel hips, then a half turn out into a front drop then tuck and then a summersault. Then I finished strong by stopping straight away and holding my hands above my head. I was brought out of my focus by the clapping of hands and people telling me how well I had done. I blushed and ran towards the edge of the trampoline I went to climb off but my foot got caught and I landed on top of Alex. I blushed and climbed off him apologizing profoundly. He laughed.

"It's okay Annabella, I don't mind" he helped me up holding my hand for a bit longer than necessary. I blushed and thanked Ms for calling me before rushing off back to my seat on the bench and going back to my reading. I felt someone sit next to me but I didn't look up to see who it was. Next thing I know my IPod was being turned off and my book was taken from my hands.

"So Anna, I saw you land on Alex," Vanessa started.

"And we didn't fail to notice that he held your hand longer than usual" Susie finished; they were both grinning like maniacs. I blushed and put my head down looking at my feet.

"It's not like that guy's he doesn't like me!" I tried knowing it was useless, they already knew I liked him and it was becoming increasingly obvious that he liked me to. I didn't want to admit it yet though because I didn't want anything to go wrong. They laughed and called Melissa over, she came jogging as she had just got off the trampoline and had finally learned how to do a front drop. She sat down on my left grinning like a maniac. I hugged her and turned to look at Susie, who for some reason unbeknownst to me was squatting in front of me, that was what Nessa would normally do if she couldn't sit anywhere else.

"Don't you even start!" I warned her, I hugged Mel in a silent congratulation and then looked at my friends closely.

Melissa was about five foot three maybe five foot four, she had Brown hair that came down just below shoulder length and Blue-Green eyes, She's worn glasses ever since I've known her. They stood out on her pale skin, she wasn't as pale as me or Susie but stick her next to my sister and she looked like she was sick. She was slim a size eight at most and liked dark but colourful clothes. She was really pretty and although we always tell her that she would never admit it to her self, though I'm sure she knows.

Susie was the smallest out of our little group she was only five foot two and because she slouched a lot she looked even smaller, it wasn't her fault she did it was just something she's always done. She has blond hair and Blue eyes, yes the perfect German girl, except she wasn't tall enough and she didn't want to be German... she was pale and that made her side fringe stand out, she looked really pretty and had soft features, she was very slim almost anorexic though she could eat as much as me on my worst day.

Vanessa was the tallest standing at five foot nine she was the tallest girl in class and if everyone in our year lined up in height order she would be nearer the top than most of the boys. She wasn't thin but being a size twelve to fourteen was nothing to be ashamed of especially when you know people your age who are twice the size. She has dirty blond hair that makes her look wild and Green eyes that tell you everything she's thinking. She was always thinking that because she wasn't the same size as the rest of us that she wasn't pretty enough or worthy enough of boy's attention, even though she really is.

Now I bet you're wondering about me, aren't you? Well first off I'm not the brightest of the bunch, I may be academically smart but if you try to make me do something out of a class room or exam hall I have no idea what your talking about. I'm the second tallest, I'm five foot seven borderline eight. I'm slim size six to eight and can eat like a homeless person with an unlimited amount of food, so yeah I eat a lot. I eat nearly all day long but I never put anything on, it's all thanks to my families good genes, I come from a little country called Belize and most of my ancestors were black, so they had a really fast metabolism and had passed it down. I am the second palest in the group because my mother's father was white and so was mine. I have strawberry blond hair and bright green eye. I wear glasses because my eyesight started detraining after I found out about a wonderful thing... the laptop! It never leaves my side and I'm always doing something on it.

My laptop, that was me in a nut shell, there wasn't anything I did that didn't include my laptop in some way. Holidays, My laptop went with me. To visit family, my laptop went with me. It went everywhere it had all of my games, junk, photos, music and stories on it, and I would never be able to live without it.

I tuned myself back into the conversation only to find out that they were talking about the release of St Trinians Two and when we should go see it.

"I could book the tickets so that we can see it on the day it comes out" I put in, trying to get them to calm down and relax. They always seem to get worked up whenever we go out to see something as a group.

"Yeah that would be cool" Susie said looking at me and then the others.

"That would be a really..." Started Melissa.

"Good idea, It would be fun too!" Vanessa finished. I laughed at how they sometimes started finishing each other's sentences, we all did it mainly for the fact that we had known each other for so long. They looked at each other sheepishly before laughing along with me.

"Girls, come practice once more before we dismiss!" Ms Bulymore called over to us. We put everything down and ran to the side of the trampolines. Susie climbed on first and practiced her routine which consisted of turns and seat drops and jumps. Then Vanessa climbed on and did hers which was similar to Susie's but in a different order. Melissa went before me, hers was a bit more advance than Susie's or Vanessa's. Hers had a front drop init.

I climbed on last and did mine as quickly as I could before climbing off and running to shove all of my stuff in my bag and going to my locker to get my laptop. Melissa, Vanessa and Susie walked with me and got their stuff as well. We all walked laughing and joking to the front of school. Susie said bye then ran to get the lift off her dad home. I walked Melissa and Vanessa over the road before giving them a hug and telling them I would see them on tomorrow. I waved and set off down the road. They went the opposite way to me. As I walked I got my IPod out again and started playing my music I put it on shuffle even though I don't normally like songs out of order but I wanted a bit of difference once in a while.

I stopped off at the chippy to get a steak pudding with chips and gravy. I walked into the shop next door, Greens, and got some chocolate mints and drinks to top up my mini fridge for the night. As I headed home eating my chippy I thought about what had happened at Club and if the girls could be right about Alex, I doubt it but I would love for it to happen. Ever since I broke it off with Glen, I found it hard to stay in a relationship for long.

I finished my food before I walked in the door so I dumped it in the bin and walked through the door. I put my bag and blazer down in the hall, keeping my laptop bag over my shoulder and walked into the living room but I didn't judge how far I'd walked down the hall and I ended up walking into the wall.

"Ouch, when did that get there" I said sarcastically rubbing my forehead walking through the door this time. Gill heard me and started laughing. "Shut it Gill!" I said picking up a pillow from next to her and throwing it at her. She just kept on laughing. I sighed and sat down on the next settee.

"How was school and club?" she asked me. She was talking to me but watching the TV, so she didn't really want to know what I thought about school and club.

"School was the same as usual and Club was great I finally managed to get my routine down!" I told her before I got up and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and some bread, shoving it in my mouth.

"See ya later" I called to Gill as I walked up the stairs. I got to the first floor when I realized I had left my bag down stairs so I walked back down and picked it up before going back upstairs and into the study. I looked at the little screen on the desk which showed you what was on the security cameras. There was nothing interesting so I turned around and went up the next set of stairs into the loft. I turned the bathroom light off as I passed in, it seemed to be becoming a routine for me. I shouted hi to my sister before I went into my room and shut out the people around me. I put my school bag on my Roman couch and walked to my stereo and turned it on, Stronger blasted through the speakers. I sighed contently and moved further down the room towards my bed, I placed my laptop case on the desk. I put my food in my mini fridge before collapsing on my bed and for the first time in five months I went to bed without turning on my laptop.

I woke up during the night and found out I was still in my school clothes so I got changed and went to the toilet, noticing the time I went straight back to bed.

I woke up early the next morning which was strange considering but I didn't think anything of it. I didn't bother opening my eyes as I left my room and went gingerly down the stairs, I knew this house like the back of my hand put I was still clumsy. Went I got to the next set of stairs I moved hand on the windowsill only to find that the alen key wasn't there. _Gill must already be up. _I carried on walking downstairs through the living room and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a can of red bull. I opened the can and started to drink; whilst I was drinking I snuck a look at the clock and found that it was quarter to eight.

"Shit!" I shouted, I dropped the empty can and ran towards the stairs. I was half way up when I tripped and fell flat on my face. I stood up knowing that this wouldn't be a good day. I ran the rest of the way up to my room and ran in I got changed and ran back out. I ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face then I ran back into my bedroom. I grabbed my Clubland bag and shoved my books and some pens and paper in it; I didn't forget my twilight books or my IPod. Lastly I grabbed my laptop bag and ran back downstairs. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the front door yelling behind me.

"I'll be back about half three" I ran down my path and through the gate. I ran all the way to the top of my road before slowing down. I waited for the cars to pass before crossing, when I was safely on the other side I pulled out my IPod and turned it to my 'cool songs' playlist. I walked down the road singing along to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. I got to the main road and took out one of my ear phones out so that I could hear the cars. I looked and there was nothing coming so I started walking across the road at a normal pace. I looked to my left suddenly only to see that a car was heading towards me full speed. I didn't even blink and my hands were covering my eyes. After a few seconds in which the car nothing happened except I felt a strange jug in my stomach as through I had been pulled. **(A/N: this plays a big part in the story so remember it!).** I pulled my hands down only to find that I was stood in the middle of a totally different road with trees surrounding me on either side. I looked around extremely worried about what had happened. Then I heard it the screeching of tiers. I looked forward.

"There still has to be a car" I muttered before the car hit me and blackness over took my vision.

**A/N: okay so this is my first story of this type... What do you think?? I really would like to know and I have a lot of fun planed out for this one! Please let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue.**

**Love Ya All!**

**EdwardCullenManiac4Eva or Annabella!! Haha yes it is me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming a fictional character

By EdwardCullenManiac4Eva

Chapter Two

In To Another Time!

**A/N: Thanks to LittleTwilightManiac and ****Sakae Doragon for reviewing and letting me know what you think, I really appreciate it! Okay on with the chapter!!**

I feel relaxed. What the hell was I dreaming about, almost getting hit by a car and then appearing somewhere else only to get hit by a car there. Yup, I have defiantly lost it now. I stretched my arms above me my chest and hips rising slightly off the bed. I opened my eyes, only to be staring at a straight white ceiling, no the lilac slanted one that was in my room. I sat blot right up, no longer tired.

"Whoa, careful you might be sore" A voice next to me spoke; as soon as he finished I got a sharp pain right from the front of my head to the back. I turned to look at the person who had spoken.

"Who are you?" I asked but as I took in his appearance I had my own idea. He had a very pale complexion and bright topaz coloured eyes, he had bronze coloured hair and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a broken guitar on it, and if I wasn't mistaken it was designer.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and I am very sorry about hitting you with my car." He said, his head bowed slightly. I couldn't hold it in; I lasted for about two seconds before I let out and almighty fan girl shriek. His head shot up and he looked at me with worried eyes. The door banged open causing my shriek to cut short, but when I saw who it was I started again.

"Are you alright?" He asked after I stopped, Edward was rubbing his ears, _it must have been loud,_ I thought.

"I'm fine... Carlisle Cullen" I said, and I pretty sure I heard his gasp of shock. I swung my feet off the side of the bed so I was facing him.

"So Doc, what's wrong with me?" I asked teasingly, there was absolutely nothing wrong with me and I knew it. Well nothing I could blame my craziness on. I could vaguely make out the lines on his forehead when I realized that I didn't have my glasses on. I snapped my head to the left and saw them sitting neatly oh the side table, which also had my school bag –the Clubland one- and my laptop case. I sighed in relief before reaching over and grabbing the glasses. I put them on and once again turned to face Carlisle.

"I will ask again," I said in a harsh tone, "what's wrong with me?"

He looked taken aback by the tone of my voice and gaped at me openly before his 'son' elbowed him in the ribs. He coughed, even though he didn't need to, and began to act professional.

"Well, after numerous test's, we found that there was absolutely no broken bones, ever, not even from getting hit by a car going at least eighty miles an hour! Also there is nothing wrong with you nerve system, brain waves, blood count, nothing!" He exclaimed, he looked like a child on Christmas. I looked at him and sighed, this is why I hate hospitals.

"Still not found the reason behind my headaches?" I asked dryly my voice even void of all emotion, face set not showing anything.

"There should be no reason for you to have a headache I can assure you that all the tests came back clear because I did them myself and triple checked them". He told me trying to assure me with his tone and hand movements. I looked at him like he was a three year old.

"I know very well thank you, now if you would be so kind as to get me a packet of 16 Anadin and my clothes I have to go barter with airport". They both looked at me as though I was crazy when I jumped off the bed, or cot, and walked towards the bathroom. I heard a soft whoosh but didn't bother to turn around and look at what made it. I went to the toilet and washed my face, it seemed like it was still the same day so I didn't think I needed to brush my teeth again. I walked back to find my school uniform on the bed and packet of Anadin.

I opened the packet and took two dry I got dressed quickly and sat on the bed. There was nothing to do so I reached across and grabbed my laptop case. I pulled the laptop out, turned it on and went to the wireless signal list.

'_No signal received'._

"What?!" I gasped I quickly brought the bottom of the laptop up and looked at the wireless switch 'on' so it wasn't that, I refreshed the connections list.

'_No signal received'_

"Noo!" I screamed, I put the laptop down and fell face down into the pillow. I was crying and I felt my tears soaking into the pillow but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I heard the door open but I didn't look up to see who it was. I felt a hand on my back so I looked up.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle's soft voice asked me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes underneath my glasses. I looked at him and saw his anxiousness and fear in his eyes.

"It's stupid..." I told him sniffing, he handed me a tissue.

"Nothing's stupid" he told me in a firm voice moving closer to me and taking my hand.

"This is" I tried again, he waved his other had forward for me to continue, "there's no internet signal" I muttered even though he would hear it, he didn't move, "See I told you it was stupid"

He continued to stay still for a few minutes, then started laughing, I was shocked to say the least.

"I know what you mean, I get upset when there's no internet as well" he told me still laughing. He looked at me then left, I watched him leave utterly shocked. I watched as the door swung shut swaying a bit before it finally settled. I looked at the white hospital walls, absolutely nothing covering them. I saw some monitors, but they looked just for show. I sighed and started swinging my legs over the side to keep myself entertained. After a few minutes I got bored and lay down on my back. I started humming Potential Break Up Song byt Aly and Aj, when random scenarios about how I would meet the rest of the Cullen Clan entered my head. I was laughing at the strange things I was thinking when Carlisle walked in carrying a router, plug and internet wire.

"What?!" I gasped as he started to plug it all in and set it up for me. The lights started to flicker as it started up.

"Well I don't think you have to stay here much longer but I thought you could still go on the internet whilst you wait" he smiled at me and when he finished he sat in the chair next to the bed, "so I suppose you have questions?" he smiled nicely urging me to continue, I looked at him before taking a deep breath.

"What year is it?" not the most serious question but I needed to know.

"2005, why?" Carlisle asked confusion colouring his voice. He was obviously expecting a harder question.

"Holy Shit! I've gone back in time; it was the 18th of December 2009!" I exclaimed. This was so not happening. I couldn't have travelled back in time, could I? No I must have been hit by that car and now I was in a coma. Yeah, that was the most reasonable explanation. I started to come out of my startled state and saw Carlisle looking at me again, like he was a kid on Christmas.

"Okay, so I have no reason to believe that this is really so I will believe that in my 'world' I'm in a coma" I stated to him. Carlisle's face changed from one of wonder to shock, I gave him a 'whatever' look and looked down at my feet, which were still swinging over the side of the bed.

"I can assure you that you are not in a coma and this is real, and I want to discuss with you your situation" he told me in a firm voice that made me look into his eyes and see the truth and trust there.

"You mean I could come and live with you until this all gets sorted out?" I asked, if this was true, not only would it be a dream come true but he would also be the first person to truly ask me to come into their home without any previous obligation to.

"Yes, I think you would fit in well with my family, but I would like to know how much you know" he asked taking my hand and holding it in his. I looked at him and whispered.

"Everything, absolutely everything," I told him, "I know about Edward Masen, Esme Platt, Mary Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty and I know who and what you all are and why your eyes are that colour" I nearly looked away but his hold wouldn't let me.

"Do you want to talk about this later when your with the rest of the family?" he asked his eyes melting into ones of happiness.

"Yes Please, I think the rest of the family need to hear this" I told him, a small smile and stood up, still holding my hand. He looked at me for a few seconds, studying my face before dropping my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"Welcome to the Cullen family" he whispered in my ear and for the first time in six years I cried tears of happiness.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review I really want to know what you think of this story, yes I know I said the character is me, but I am also changing it a lot most of it will be my own personality tho ;) Please review and I will update soon!**

**Thanks**

**ECM4E**


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming a fictional character

By EdwardCullenManiac4Eva

Chapter Three

Meeting The Family

I was sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo C60R and Carlisle was behind us following in his black Mercedes SS5 AMG. It was awkward between me and Edward because he knew that I knew everything but he was still concerned for me considering he'd hit me with his car. I still didn't know if he could read my mind or not so I decided to try it out.

'Can you hear me?' I asked looking at him, I saw no change in his expression that told me he had heard what I was thinking. Hmm... Maybe he's ignoring me...

'Alice and Jasper had sex in your back seat'

That did it, the breaks slammed on and the car jerked forward to a stop, knocking the wind out of me. As I struggled to get my breath back, Edward looked at me, silently fuming. Carlisle had swerved to avoid us and was now walking at human pace towards us as we were on a road near houses. When my breathing calmed Edward turned on me.

"What do you mean, Alice and Jasper had sex in my back seat?" he asked his voice cold and hard. I looked at him for the first time with fear but when I saw his eyes soften it went away.

"They didn't have sex in here" I told him reassuringly, "Emmett and Rosalie did" I muttered as low as I could. Edward roared and then Carlisle was pulling me out of the car before he sped off at 200 MPH down the road. He was properly going to beat Emmett up and the Esme will break it up but one of them will break something so when I get there it will all be depressed and everything. Sigh, not how I wanted my first appearance in their house to be like.

"Sorry about that, he's very sensitive about his car" Carlisle said resting his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on his, to anyone else it would properly look like a romantic gesture but to us it was just a friendly one. I smiled up at him.

"I know, want to go home?" I asked dancing out from under his hand and towards his car, I heard him laugh and as I looked towards the car door he was suddenly there opening it for me.

"There might be people in these houses you know" I scolded him, he shook his head.

"Their all at work, I know, trust me" he smiled, dazzling me so I shook my head and climbed in. As the door closed and I reached for my seatbelt, Carlisle was already waiting for me. As I fastened the seat belt he set off not going nearly as fast as Edward did but fast enough for the scenery to blur past us. We sat in silence but it wasn't an awkward one, it was natural.

There was total silence until my stomach rumbled. I blushed and looked out of the window. I could hear Carlisle chuckling, He pulled into a shopping centre further up the road. He parked in front of the store waiting for me. I quickly undid my seatbelt and scrambled out of the car. He had locked it before I had even reached the front of the car. He walked round and stood next to me, I stood there wondering what to do. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me towards the shop, getting a trolley on the way. We walked in through the automatic doors and I stood there looking at the size, it looked bigger on the inside than it did outside, kind of like the Tardis. Carlisle looked at me and waited.

"How much do I have?" I asked my voice breathless; I was still in awe at the size of the store. I heard rustling but I didn't turn to look. I was too busy looking at the different isles and wondering how much food they would have from England and what I would be able to eat. I wonder if Carlisle will let me spend more than a hundred, Gill only ever let me spend one hundred when I shopped for food.

"Umm, I have about two thousand dollars on me, will that be enough?" he asked, I could hear the nervousness in his voice, I turned to him.

"Two thousand dollars?! I think that is well more than enough what in your sane mind let you think that wouldn't be enough?!" I whispered angrily, Alice and her shopping addiction popped into my mind, "actually don't answer that." I grabbed the trolley and started to walk around. I looked at the prices and they were all in dollars, I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked worriedly. I looked at him.

"It's all in dollars, I hate it why can't they just be in pounds?! I don't even know what half of the stuff is!" I exclaimed, I was starting to feel like a baby with all the whining I was doing, time to suck it up and smile. "Oh well, I'll just do everything from scratch" I said smiling at him and heading towards the pasta isle. I got the pasta I needed for lasagne, I got sauce meat and cheese, I picked up a grater and some pans as well as Carlisle said they didn't have many. I got things for pizza, spaghetti bolognaise, Sunday roast and lots of little things I could have whenever I wanted to. I was about to go to the till when I saw the sweet isle, it was the whole length of the store. I just wanted to run and grab everything but I knew it would be bad, if the Cullen's didn't like the smell of normal food how would they react to theses sweet god sends? I tare myself away and started to walk towards the till when Carlisle stopped me. I didn't look at his face.

"Do you want some sweets?" He asked I nodded ashamed that he had realised. "Then go nuts, get whatever you want, there's something in me that tells me you deserve it" I looked at him and back to the sweet isle, then back to him. He heard my silent question and nodded his head. I squealed and hugged him; he was chuckling at my sudden mood change. I let go off him and ran to the sweets. I ran up and down the isle grabbing things I liked and things that I knew I would like. I made sure none of it went over forty dollars though. I dumped the sweets in the trolley and walked towards the till. I loaded everything on to the conveyer belt, as Carlisle stood back and watched. I waited at the other end and loaded everything into bags as the person on the till beeped everything through. I didn't look at them but I could feel their eyes on me. I put the bags into the trolley and pushed it to Carlisle. Then I walked in front of the till to find out how much everything was.

"That will be two hundred and fifty dollars, please." I looked up at the person who was talking, he had soft blue eyes and slicked blonde hair. I noticed the spots near his hair line as his head was turned slightly downward so he was looking at my boobs; I had to repress a shudder. I looked at Carlisle and in my sweetest voice said, "Daddy, please could I have the money?" I quickly looked at the cashier; I could see his eyes were wide with shock.

"G-g-good afternoon, Dr. Cullen," he stuttered not meeting his eyes. I had a feeling about who this was but I wasn't sure.

"Good afternoon, Mike. When did you start working here?" He asked his voice soft but I could hear an underlying anger, at who I'm not sure. His name dawned on me, was this Mike Newton? I hoped not, I don't want him following me like he did to Bella.

"I needed more money to fix my car and my parents couldn't give it to me," he muttered. I saw him glance quickly at me but I didn't meet his eyes.

"Daddy?" I asked again in my sweetest voice, and I used puppy dog eyes for the full effect. I saw a slight smile on his face. He pulled his money out and placed three hundred on the counter. "Thank you, Daddy." I hugged him, thinking I could get used to having a Dad around. I felt his arms wrap around me and hug me back.

"It's okay, Darling" he whispered, it was then I realized that I hadn't even told him my name; I decided to do it as we left the shop. Mike coughed interrupting our little moment, I pulled away and left Carlisle to get the change. I grabbed the trolley and headed towards the exit, I heard Carlisle tell him to keep the change as he jogged to keep up with me, we walked in silence towards the car. I stood there whilst Carlisle began loading the boot.

"Annabella Jacobs" I whispered, hi head snapped towards me I looked into his eyes, "Annabella Doreen Bibi Didyme Gilliet Jacobs, that's my full name. I am fifteen years old and my birth day is on the 25th of October, I was born in 1994" I told him in a rush, knowing that he would hear it anyway. I started to shift nervously from foot to foot waiting for his reaction. I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I kept my eyes trained on the shopping.

To say I was shocked when I felt Carlisle wrap me in a hug would be an understatement. I was absolutely amazed and confused.

"Thank you. I'm glad you trusted me," he whispered in my ear.

I hugged him back. We stood there hugging for a while before we finally let go. We smiled at each other and then began to pack the rest of the car. He closed the boot and since I was taking the trolley back, he got into the car. I began pushing the trolley back towards the rest of them when I decided suddenly decided it would be more fun to ride it. So I pushed it hard and took my feet off the ground and placed them on the bar at the bottom, I made sure to keep my weight balanced.

I laughed as the wind ripped through my hair. I jumped off just before I hit the rest of them. I felt happy and light as I skipped back to the car, not tripping once. As I got back I remembered I was hungry so I opened the boot and rooted around for some sweets to eat before we got back to the house. I grabbed a chocolate bar, I was surprised that they even had galaxy over here, and some rainbow drops. I closed the boot and skipped around the side of the car. I was at the back door when I tripped and fell into the open passenger car door.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head where I hit it off the window. I heard Carlisle laughing at me so I glared at him as I climbed in and closed the door. I put my seatbelt on and opened the rainbow drops, tipping the packet back I poured them into my mouth.

"Drive" I commanded him pointing my finger towards the windshield and pouring some more rainbow drops into my mouth. Carlisle was full out laughing as he backed out of the parking space and continued down the road towards the Cullen's abode. Haha abode, hehe why do I use posh words in my head?? I don't know why do you use posh words in your head? I don't know that's why I was asking you! Huh? "Huh??" I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud until Carlisle spoke up next to me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me. I looked and him and blushed. I had been caught.

"Oh well, it's that I tend to use fancy words in my head but I never say them out loud" I looked at my hands and wondered if the chocolate in my lap was melting, before I felt anything else off it I picked it up and put it in the side pocket so that it wouldn't melt.

"So I know about your family but tell me more about them on a personal level" I asked Carlisle, Bella didn't describe them very well in the book. I looked at Carlisle and saw he was deep in thought, so I stopped the impatient 'Carlisle' that was on the edge of my tongue.

"Why don't I let you see for yourself?" He looked at me smiling and then looked back out of the front window. I looked out quickly shocked to see the Cullen's house in front of us. The house was three storeys high and had windows all along the front and the right side –I couldn't see the other end- It was painted a rustic colour to give it an oldie worldy feeling. It looked simple but beautiful; I think I was falling in love with this house.

"Annabella? Are you going to come inside?" I looked to the other side of the car for Carlisle but he wasn't there. I looked around for him and spotted him next to the front door, the shopping bags at his feet. I slammed the car door shut and ran as fast as I could towards him. I tripped but didn't fall to the floor just jolted myself forward I carried on running as I laughed at myself. I finally joined him at the door to see him holding in his laughter. I shoved him in the shoulder and pretended to glare at him before picking up some of the bags and entering the house. I had five on each arm and as I walked in I didn't even bother looking for the rest of the Cullen's I just wanted to get the bags down. I walked through the house and up the stairs I walked along the hall and into the kitchen; I dumped the bags on the counter top and looked around. The kitchen was just like the one in the film but cleaner. I looked around to see if I could find anything wrong with it but it was spot less, won't be for long, I thought. I started to put things away, I noticed Carlisle come in and begin to put things away as well, we were done in no time.

"Want to meet the family?" Carlisle asked me suddenly, I could only guess that they had just come in. I looked at him, contemplating.

"Sure, let's go!" I smiled at him standing, he stood and held his hand towards me I took it and he led me back down the stairs to the living room. I didn't look up as we walked into the living room, purely for the fact that I didn't want them to think of me as a threat, this was their house after all. I kept my eyes on the laminate floor for another minute before lifting my head and looking around at everyone. The living room was on the side of the house do light poured through the windows and eliminated the Cullen's beauty. I looked at Carlisle; his amused eyes were watching me carefully but kept flicking to the woman sat on the couch opposite. She had soft caramel hair and sat with a straight back and had her hair elegantly draped over her shoulders and down her back. Her golden eyes were only full of love for her family, but the held the tiniest amount of fear in them. I looked back to Carlisle and carefully detached my hand from his.

"Go" I gave him a slight push on his shoulder so he would get my message. He smiled and hugged me before standing and moving to sit next to his wife. I smiled at them when I saw him embrace her place a gentle kiss on her cheek. It was so sweet, it also made me think of all the things I had missed in life, but it also made me realize that even though they were vampire's they had still managed to keep their humanity. I sighed and looked away. I looked at the rest of the Cullen's, they were all sat at different points around the room, Edward was the only one who wasn't sat down, he was stood next to the arch leading to the piano, watching me with guarded eyes. I cocked my head slightly to the right, without even realizing it, and looked at him questioningly. I couldn't stop the rush off questions that sped through my head and I could see that he was getting confused. My thoughts suddenly cut short and I felt calm, sleepy calm, my head snapped towards the blonde, sat furthest away from me.

"Stop" was all I said and the calm feelings secede. "Thank you" I told him sincerely, almost everyone was looking at me shocked now.

"How did you know about that?" He asked me. I looked at him, you could see even under the soft light that shone through the windows. I could still make out the soft scars on his neck and his upper arms, my eyes trailed down his arms and I was shocked to see that they got less prominent the nearer to his hands I got. My eyes then slowly made their way back up to his face, his eyes watching me carefully and calmly.

"Major Jasper Whitlock" I whispered, his eyes showed his shock and fear and I knew the question he was silently asking me, how much did I know? "at least that's what I think your rank was when you met Maria, Nettie and Lucy it wasn't explained very much only that they hadn't been together very long and that Maria had found the other two as they were all survivors of the recently fought south wars, they were making a new army –a better one- but they had to do it much more carefully than usual as the Volturi had only just left...." Oh god, I was rambling again, "sorry" I quickly apologized. "I tend to ramble a lot" I ducked my head down when I realized I was blushing, no need to set jasper off.

"It's okay, he's in more control that you would think" Edward's velvet voice spoke softly from behind, I hadn't notice him move but now he was knelt behind the settee. He stood slowly, aware of my eyes following him, and walked round the side of the settee and sat down next to me. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"I...I...I don't know where to start" I stuttered, I was getting lost in his eyes and I didn't like it, I could feel the fear building up inside of me. Apparently Edward heard something he didn't want to as he suddenly broke eye contact with me and our connection was gone. My fear dissipated and I looked away.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" a sharp voice spoke, and I wasn't surprised to find it was the only blonde female in the Cullen family –well for now ;)- Rosalie. She was sat on Emmett's lap. You could tell it was Emmett because he was big, no fat just big muscles. He had soft curly black hair and his golden eyes shone with amusement. He was whispering something to Rosalie that I couldn't hear, but reading his lips was easy. He said, 'Calm down Rosie, she's only a child' that made me mad.

"I am not a child" I hissed towards them Emmett looked at me with confusion written on his face, his eyes still held there amusement though.

"How the hell did you hear that?" he said his voice one of humour and confusion, a funny combination.

"I didn't," now everyone looked confused, except Edward who had a sly grin on his face, "I read your lips" I smirked. His laugh was unmistakable as it rang around the room and only an idiot would confuse it with anyone else's.

"Great," he spoke, after he finally stopped laughing, "we have a mind reader and a lip reader, anything else you can do??" he started laughing again so I decided to show off a bit.

'I can do sign language' I signed to him, let him figure that out! I watched as his head tipped slightly to the side in a sign of confusion and a look of concentration spread across his face.

"Huh?" was all he said, Rosalie whispered something in his ear but put her hand over her hand over her mouth so I couldn't see. "Sign language!!" Emmett suddenly shouted, I saw Esme jump slightly but no one else –including me- moved an inch. My smirk turned into a frown and I began glaring at Rosalie.

"Ruin all my fun why don't you" I muttered, knowing she could hear me. She glared at me and I glared back, still not blinking. We glared for a few more minutes before she got this look of disbelief on her face and turned to Carlisle.

"Is she broke? Shouldn't she have blinked by now?" when she said blinked, I remembered that I had to blink so I did, "Oh, never mind" she turned and looked out of one of the windows.

"Annabella, what happened then?" Carlisle asked me worriedly, I looked at him properly.

"It's nothing to worry about, I sometimes forget to blink, the longest time I haven't blinked for is for five minutes, I went to the opticians the other week and they had to remind me to blink!" I told him giggling at how stupid it sounded. He was looking at me with shock written on his face. "It's not really a major problem; it just makes me seem like a typical blonde!" I glanced at Rosalie when I said this, to see she had stopped looking out the window and was glaring at me again. So I did the most mature thing I could think of, I stuck my tongue out at her, to say she looked taken aback was an understatement.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked turning back to Carlisle, he looked thoughtful for a few seconds before answering, I had a gut feeling it wouldn't be a question I would like.

"What is your family like? Do you have any siblings? What do your parents do?" he nodded slightly when he finished; satisfied with his answer. With a sigh I began.

"So as Carlisle already knows my full name is Annabella Doreen Bibi Didyme Gilliet Jacobs. I am fifteen years old and was born at 5:01am in 1994, England. Ummm... I don't know my birth father, neither does my birth mother but that is because she is a bitch and a whore, I live with my foster mum and my oldest younger sister. She's called Hope –because my mother 'hoped' for a boy- she was thirteen years old when I 'disappeared' and would be about nine years old now, and I should be around eleven," I told them but I felt as thought I was rambling, "My foster mum is called Gillian Twiss, she was fifty three and was studying physiology –or some crap- at university, I don't have a foster dad. The only one I ever had I asked to be moved away from because I didn't like him, I got those bad vibes, ya know?" I was hinting this towards Rosalie but I don't think she realized because she was looking intently out of the window still. "Anything else you would like to know about me or my family?" I asked looking around, to my surprise –and everyone else's- it was Rosalie who spoke.

"How old were you when you first went into care? Why?" she had sat up a little bit straighter, watching me with careful eyes.

"Ermm... I was one and a quarter when I first went into care, it was because my mother found out she was pregnant with my little sister, I went back to my mum when my sister was born in September, two weeks premature. Nine weeks later we were both in care, but we went home a month later, we were at home a week when my mum started partying again, during that time someone at one of her parties caused me to have my first fit after they injected heroin into my system and I had an allergic reaction. After that we weren't allowed to go back to my mum's house"

"We went to more than fourteen foster homes but when I was six I finally settled down with Gill. My sister and I have been with her for nine years now. It has been fun but as she gets older she has started to lose it a bit so Yeah..... Anything else?" I finished lamely. I was holding back any pain or sadness I was feeling, just like I had for so many years, it was my nature now I had held back my emotions so many time I couldn't live without it.

"Drugs?" Emmett said in monotone, I just looked at him and nodded, who made that sort of stuff up?, "Does that mean your hard core?!" He asked his face lit up with excitement, I saw Rosalie's hand sneak around and hit him on the back of his head before I collapsed into a fit of laughter. I was laughing so hard that it hurt to breath, for some reason my happiness doubled and I started laughing so hard that it was just coming out in silent laughter. I had a feeling that jasper but I didn't have any time to think about that as I was running out of air. I felt my lungs collapsing with lack of air and my humour and happiness was quickly turning into fear and helplessness, the mood darkened immensely as Carlisle tried to get me to breath normally again.

The minutes were tense and the breathing was shallow as everyone waited for Carlisle's okay. My heart rate started to go down and my breathing became slower, Carlisle was rubbing my back in a circular motion to help me. When my heart rate and my breathing were normal again, he stood up and went back to his seat after making sure I was defiantly okay. I rasped out

"I'm fine" My throat was horse and my voice sounded crackly but it was only to be expected from a situation like that, "I never knew you could die of laughter!" I tried to joke with them; everyone just seemed to look at me like I should be in a mental hospital, instead of their living room. "So what is your verdict about me staying?" I asked in a small voice, something told me that if I lived with them, even for a little while, I would have a lot of fun. Especially with Emmett around, he would just make it a blast.

"Well, I personally think we should all vote on it" Edward spoke from his spot besides me. I had almost forgot that he was there. "Carlisle, Would you like to start?" Edward asked him politely, he really had a lot of respect for Carlisle.

"Thank you Edward," He looked at Edward, me and then the rest of the family. "I think you already know what my answer will be but I would like to explain it first. I would love Annabella to join our family but I want everyone else to agree first, I think that it will be interesting to see everyone gets on with you, and I was wondering if you would let me look at that brilliant body of yours again" That sentence made my dirty brain kick into action.

"EW! That sounded so wrong!" I looked at Emmett to see that we had spoken at the same time. We burst out laughing when Carlisle's face turned into a frown.

"I didn't mean it that way" he muttered, Esme gently patted his shoulder.

"We know dear, their just being vulgar" She smiled at us sweetly, as though we had no clue as to what she was saying. Emmett and I pouted and crossed our arms over our chests, leaning back into the couch as if we were sulking. It was hard to keep a straight face but Emmett was having as much trouble as I was so I used my super acting skills to keep my facial expressions in place whilst in my head I was laughing like a mad man.

"You have a very.... funny mind" Edward whispered in my ear, I jumped out of the seat in shock.

"Stay out of my mind!" I shouted as I stormed over to where Esme was sat and hid behind her. She had amusement written all over her face and her body was shaking with silent laughter. Once I was sure Esme couldn't see me I pulled my tongue out at Edward, his face dropped in shock. I held back my laughter, who would have thought it? Little old me would ever see Edward Cullen's shocked face.

"Anyways" Alice said jumping up and walking towards me. "I would love for you to join our family! I can see it will be brilliant and we will have loads of fun shopping!" she pulled me out from behind Esme and into a tight hug. I laughed as it was so sweet and kind.

"Alice!" she let go of me and looked up at me, my 5'5" frame towering over her 4'10" one. I wanted to crouch down but that would properly annoy her. "If we are to go shopping together I have rules"

"Huh?" her head tilted a little in confusion, why hadn't she seen this? "One, we shop where I want. Two, I eat when I need to. Three, we must go to at least one game store, if not more, every time we are out. Think you can follow those few rules?" I asked her, my hand placed on her shoulder as though I was comforting her.

"Err......Yes?" she said nervously, I giggled.

"Alice, we are going to get along great!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. She was still for a second but then she hugged me as tightly as she could without killing me.

"Erm Alice? Don't you think other people would like to talk to Annabella and not have her crushed to death?" Carlisle asked from behind me. Knowing him he was properly worried for my health, well with the way Alice was squishing me so would anyone else actually. She let go, smiled at me and Carlisle then went back to sit next to Jasper.

I shook my head behind her back and went back to my 'hiding' spot behind Esme. It wasn't surprising that Esme talked next considering that I was right next to her. She turned to face me and started raising her hand.

**A/N: Okay I know this is late, like major late but I really had problems writing this chapter, I didn't know how much truth to put in and how much lies, I re-wrote the bit where Annabella explains her life about three different times and then I ran out of space in my book so I had to get a new one, then I became too lazy to type it all up so it is all my fault and I take all blame!**

**On a happier not this chapter is 5225 words long :) omfg that is a lot of words lol my aim was 5000 but apparently I beat it so yay me! I hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you think by reviewing it! Lol thanks for reading!**

**EdwardCullenManiac4Eva xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay please do not kill me for making you wait this long for me to update I am very sorry and I bow my head to you –Bows Head- So yeah as usual this chapter is really random lol I wrote this at lots of different times so sometimes it doesn't really follow but I hope you like it!**

Becoming a fictional character

By EdwardCullenManiac4Eva

Chapter Four

Decisions

She placed her hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes, for some reason they already held love in them for me. I looked at her, my hand moving by its self and placing its self on top of hers. I sighed relaxing into the warmth radiating from her hand; her actual hand was ice cold though.

"Welcome to the family" and it was as simple as that, she had accepted me in a way that others wouldn't. Carlisle accepted me but it was different, she had accepted me as her daughter even though my own mother hadn't.

"Thank You" I whispered, gratitude seeping into my voice. She smiled at me and I knew that everything would be fine. She withdrew her hand from my face and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you" I whispered again, I could feel the happiness and acceptance radiating of me. We hugged for a few more minutes before she pulled back and smiled at me.

"This will sound very strange but what is your favourite colour?" She asked me.

"Umm...purple and black?" I said confused. I was watching her carefully. She looked at Alice and then stood up. "where are you going?" I asked, when Alice stood up and linked arms with Esme.

"You'll see" they laughed as they walked out of the room. I looked after them confused.

"Do they do that often?" I asked Edward. He looked at me shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"Talk in sync and leave you wondering!" I said like it was obvious. I don't see why he didn't just read my mine and find out.

"Because you told me to stay out of your head" he said matter of fatally, "opps" he said realising his mistake.

I glared at him for a second before laughing, "chill Eddie" I was messing with you!" I laughed, it was like he thought I would suddenly burst into a werewolf and tear him apart. "That would be so cool!" I said, Edward looked at me shocked, "not the tearing you apart bit! Just the werewolf thing!" I quickly explained myself.

He still looked shocked before bursting out into laughter. I looked at him like he had gone mad. He stood still laughing, and walked towards me. He knelt down in front of me and his laughter gently ceased.

"Welcome to the family" he said, then he did something that surprised everyone, he hugged me. I sat there a bit shocked but my hand came up and hugged him back. When he released me I smiled shyly at him. He laughed again before sitting down next to me. I smiled at him and then looked at Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hey if you end up living here can I call you squirt?" Emmett asked.

"No just because your one foot taller than me you cannot call me doesn't mean you can call me squirt! I already have a height complex!" I told Emmett he pouted but I just looked at him stubbornly no way was I letting him call me squirt.

"Fine then, Bell" He said

"A"

"Huh?" he said confused.

"If that is going to be my nickname its Bella not bell but I would prefer Annabella but it's up to you" I told him, He burst out laughing. He still looked confused so I took pity on him, "My name is Annabella, no nicknames please"

"Why?" He moaned.

"Because, I grew up without them and that's how it will stay" I told him. It was true I only had five people I allowed to call me by a nickname and I might never hear them call it me ever again. I got lost in my own little world for a few seconds before remembering where I was.

"Okay.... so can I call you Bella?" He asked using puppy dog eyes. It looked kind of creepy on his huge body so I quickly agreed.

"Okay, okay you can call me Bella but stop doing that with your eyes it's creepy!" I said putting my hands in front of my face to emphasize my point. He laughed and I took my hands down from my face. He had his arm around Rosalie and was whispering in her ear, properly stuff that would make a human blush. I didn't continue to look at them as I would properly see what Emmett was saying and start blushing so I turned to Jasper.

"And what do you say about all of this?" I asked him, he looked a bit taken aback but then smiled softly and relaxed.

"As long as I think I can control myself around you I would love for you to stay and for my... I mean our family to get to know you better." I smiled; it was so like Jasper to say something cute like that.

"Aw Jasper you're so sweet!" He chuckled and Emmett started laughing.

"See Jasper I told you, you were to much of a girl!" he laughed at him.

"Oh yeah Emmett? Want to take this outside?" Jasper said pointing to the door.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted pumping his fists into the air, even Rosalie was laughing. I looked at her as I laughed.

"Jasper is still manlier Emmett" I shouted after them as Emmett backed out of the living room with one hand in front of him beckoning Jasper to follow. Jasper just followed him with a smirk on his face knowing he would win. Well everyone knew that but we might as well let Emmett have his fun.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle's voice rang out.

"Yes?" She said, her voice hard. I looked at her studying her eyes, they were void of any emotion. She really needed to let go of her shit and move on.... Well that's what Gill always says to me.

"Don't you think that you should vote as well?" I knew he was talking at human speed for my benefit.

"Why should I? She already has the vote of the whole family! We know she's going to stay so why do I have to say something about it to?" She shouted. She was stood with her hip jutted and her right hand resting on it. Her left hand was pointed towards me. She had done it to emphasise her point. I didn't feel anger towards her just annoyance that she was defying Carlisle like that.

"Well Rosalie," I spat slowly rising from my seat, "you might know what you think about me, and so might Edward, but I don't and if I am going to live here for however long I do, I would like to know what I can do to make it easier for you" I was stood in front of her now. She was obviously taller than me but at that moment I felt miles taller than her. It might have been for the slight fear in her eyes and the defiant shock at the fact that I –a mere human- had had the guts to stand up to her, something that not many people did.

"So Rosalie," I spoke slowly, "What do you think about me living here?" she looked at me, studying my expression and trying to gauge how much I could take.

"Well, I don't like it but I can put up with it" she said, she crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive position –I only knew that because that's what Gill tells me whenever I do it- and smiled slightly, "But I think that you could be good for this family so I say have at it. If anyone can change them it will be a strange little human that turned up in the middle of the road" then she rubbed the top of my head, effectively ruining my hair. I smiled at her as she turned and went outside after Jasper and Emmett.

"Okay, so now that that is all sorted I need a drink" I said spinning back around so I was facing Edward and Carlisle. "Coming?" I said before skipping towards the kitchen, but what I didn't look out for was the wall that was next to the door and so me being me skipped straight into it. "Ouch!" I said my hand reaching up to my head, "I could have sworn that wasn't there before!" I pulled my hand away and once I saw there was no blood I shrugged and continued on into the kitchen. I heard someone say something behind me but I couldn't be bothered to find out what it was they said so I just carried on.

I went over to the fridge and opened it, expecting to find my red bull lined for me.

"Crap!" I spun leaving the fridge door open, "Edward car now!" I said running in a random direction.

"The garage is this way" Edward said, I stopped and looked at him to see him walking back towards the living room. Classic, I thought, it has to be in the opposite direction of the way I go.

"Carlisle, I hope you don't mind me using you money again... well Edwards but it was yours so yeah....." I called behind me, he was left stood there bewildered in the middle of the kitchen, not that I blame him really. I kept running after Edward that boy moved fast!

"Umm, No?" he called after me. "Thanks" I shouted running down the stairs. I ran towards the shiny Volvo –the passenger door already open- tripping slightly, not enough for me to fall just stumble a little, before climbing in and buckling up. "To the food store!" I shouted as Edward pressed the gas.

I jumped out of the car as Edward was pulling up the drive he was only going about five to ten miles so I was okay. I landed with my hands stretched in front of me and my knees bent to take the impact. I then straightened –making sure not to hit myself with the bag in my hand- my hands above my head palms facing outwards legs straight.

"And she sticks the landing" I shouted then I decided to have a bit of fun and started running around, pretending, to be one of those fans that do it at the end of a football game. Wait I was in America now its soccer.

"Oh My God" I said, I didn't realize Edward had joined me until he spoke up. I didn't jump though; it's hard to scare me.

"What?" he asked his voice truly curious.

"Its Soccer now not football, god I hate how you Americans speak, though I do like your spelling you miss out letters and its easier" it was a little bit true they spelt colour color I hate the missing u though it looks wrong when you write it down.

"okay, I, the mind reader, am lost what the hell are you talking about?" Edward said as we were walking towards the house. I suddenly stopped dead. He looked at me and I spoke with total seriousness, my voice void of all emotion.

"There is nothing worse than Pandas liking Polar Bears" I didn't even blink when I heard Emmett's Booming Laughter coming from somewhere within the house.

"That, my young grasshopper is for me to know and for you to search my brain for" I said before smiling and carrying on walking towards the front door.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her have that red bull on the way home" Edward muttered behind me. I looked to see him shove his hands in his pockets and kick a stone before following me up the steps.

"Very human Edward" I said clapping. When he reached me I patted him on the back and the skipped inside. I went straight into the kitchen and loaded up the fridge up with my drinks. Then I walked back towards the living room. I was shocked to see Esme and Alice there, Emmett and Jasper... not so much. I noticed Emmett was glaring at Jasper –whilst Rosalie tried to sooth his wounded ego- Jasper was sat there with a smug grin. I guessed Jasper won then, oh well Emmett's still the strongest; he just needs to learn strategy and not just use his brute strength.

I went and sat down next to Edward and looked around, Alice was bouncing in her seat I could tell that she really wanted to either show me something or give me a makeover. If it was the later I would be out of her faster than a vampire can blink. Well faster than a human can blink, I mean I would never be able to go as fast as a vampire. Ugh I'm babbling again, I really need to stop this.

"Carlisle, where's my stuff from the hospital?" I asked. I couldn't stand all the nonsense going on in my head anymore. Well it wasn't really nonsense but I didn't like the fact that I was thinking this much.

"Um, I was think your laptop and the other bad you had are in the room upstairs, do you want me to go and get them for you?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Yes please, not my laptop bag just the other one if you don't mind" I didn't want to be a burden to them but he would get it a lot faster than I would.

"Not a problem" he said. He disappeared for a few seconds before he appeared next to me with my bag in his hand. I took it from him.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome" he said going to sit next to Esme. I slid of the settee and sat on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" Emmett asked me. I was shocked that he asked I thought it would be Edward considering I hadn't thought about what I was going to do.

"So that I have space to put all my things down" I told him. I opened my bag and started pulling everything out. I pulled my books out and put them on my left. Then I pulled out my Nintendo and charger glad I had decided to bring it with me today so that I could charge it in science. I pulled out my IPhone charger; I always carry it around with me as my IPhone battery goes down really fast. I pulled out my IPhone and my Sony Ericsson K810i and I put them in front of me.

"Yes!" I shouted as I pulled out my Sony USB cable thingy. The one you put into your computer to get music. I did a little happy dance before dumping the rest of my bag on my right. I was surprised when I saw my story book fall out. I hadn't known I had brought it with me. Three packets of chewing gum fell out and my chocolate. I was very happy that I had my phone charger, mainly for the fact that I couldn't live if I didn't have it. Well I could but it would be boring without my Zombies and Tap Tap Revenge 3.

"Okay, so what is all of this?" I heard Edward ask behind me. I turned to look at him, to say I was shocked to turn around and see his face like a centimetre away from mine was an understatement, and as usual my stupid reflexes made my hand shoot towards his face to slap him. He caught my hand just before I hit his face so that I didn't cause myself some major damage.

"Oops, sorry natural reaction" I apologized. I looked him straight in the eyes so that he knew I meant it. He started chuckling.

"First time a human has ever tried to hit me" He whispered in my ear, I knew the rest of the family could hear him but it felt like it was our own private secret. I looked at him and started blushing so I quickly looked back at my things. It was then I noticed that what I was looking for wasn't there. I automatically reached for my bag, feeling around inside of it. Nope not there, I went to check my blazer pockets but I looked down and saw that I was wearing my school top but not my blazer. Oh crap where is it?

"Carlisle?" I said turning towards him my face worried, "where's my blazer? I'm sure I was wearing it" I was quite worried now because it had my IPod in it and my money. I couldn't lose my IPod, no way, it was always with me and I would die if I lost it.

"Yes, I put it in the closet with the other jackets, would you like it?" He asked me I sighed in relief.

"Yes please" I said. Whilst he was gone I sat contemplating where the closet was. I wonder if it was a coat closet or just a normal one and if it was a coat one where is it and why was it never mentioned in the book? I was still pondering this when Carlisle walked back in with my blazer. He stood in front of me as I eagerly grabbed it out of his hands. "Thank you!" I shouted, putting it on. I shoved my hands in my pockets and started searching them. I felt earphones so I pulled them, I looked down to see they were my white phone ear phones. Sighing I shoved them back in and started searching my inner pockets. I felt the cold hard surface of my IPod as I pulled it out in triumph.

I giggled as I put my left earphone in and started my playlist, amazing (yeah not the best name), at Papa Roach – Hollywood Whore. I loved this song; I turned the volume down so that I would be able to hear any of the Cullen's if they started talking to me. I was just about to ask Carlisle something when I realized I was in my school uniform and I didn't really feel comfy anymore. So I turned to Alice.

"Do you have any size 6, 32inch jeans?" I asked her, I already had a top I just wanted jeans. "I don't know the American size sorry"

"Come on, I think I have some somewhere lets go look" and with that she danced over to me grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the living room. She dragged me up the stairs and down the hall into what looked like Alice and Jasper's room.

She pulled me into the room and then into huge wardrobe. It was, for sure, the same size as my old, old room, and that was big. I looked around as Alice pranced off down the rows of clothes. I couldn't look at the clothes though because something in the right hand corner of the wardrobe that made me gasp. It was an old vanity table set, with fairy lights around the big, round mirror. The lights gave it a soft glow. I slowly walked towards it, the light just drawing me in. I sat down on the stool slowly, scared I would break it. I opened one of the draws to find foundation and cover up inside, Ah this must be Alice's makeup table. I was about to pull the foundation out and look at it when I heard Alice's voice behind me.

"I see you found my hidden treasure, well it's not really hidden but you know what I mean" She said leaning towards me so I could see her face in the mirror. Her head hovering a few centimetres over my shoulder, I studied her face. Her expression was soft; one of loving and care, her eyes glittered with unshed tears. There was something about this vanity set that made her have this expression. I didn't like it sad didn't look right on Alice.

"Did you find those jeans?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I turned away from the mirror and looked at her, all traces of sadness gone from her face, replacing it was the upmost happiness as she shoved jeans in my face.

"Sorry I know there not perfect, best I could do at short notice they'll look good on you though, go on put them on!" She said before she turned and danced out of the wardrobe doors.

I took my trainers off before quickly shimming out of my school pants; I quickly stepped into the jeans and pulled them up. Surprisingly the slipped on easily and they were comfy. I glanced at them in the mirror before putting my trainers on. I was glad that the light blue jeans went with my white Zoo York trainer; I know total skater shoes, but one thing I do not do it skate. –Too much falling-

I walked out of the closet to see that Alice wasn't there I walked out of her bed room door and went downstairs and back into the living room, wondering why Alice hadn't waited for me.

"Alice-" A loud beep caught me off guard and I saw everyone's heads snap to me as my eyes focused on what lay in Edwards hand.

**A/N: Wooh! 3,544 Words thats 44 over my target! Wooh so yeah if you have anything to say about this chapter please let me know I would love to hear what you think! Yes I will admit this chapter is VERY random but you read it XD yay you!**

**Lol Thanks for reading!**

**EdwardCullenManiac4Eva**


End file.
